


Five's journey of finding a hobby

by Avali734



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Its just Ben, Kinda, Lowkey a Music AU, Multi, Music, My First Work in This Fandom, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug, There will be no incest in my swamp, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avali734/pseuds/Avali734
Summary: “You stay home all day and occasionally go outside with one of us. Come on, Five. Even I can see you really need a hobby.” He paused, “Like, really, really need a hobby.”The apocalypse is over, everyone is happy (or as happy as they can be), and the siblings all agree that Five really needs a hobby.(spoiler alert, he finds one)Or alternatively, me trying to fit Five Whump, wholesome sibling bonding, and ranting about music all into one fic. The only plot (so far) is following Five through his journey of finding and settling with a hobby.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Helen Cho/Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent fic for myself hehe.  
> It's honestly a lowkey music AU following Five learning music as a hobby, no apocalypse, no assassins, just the occasional trauma and family drama.  
> I've only seen a bit of the Netflix series and have never read the comics, but this fic is already very AU in terms of setting, so apologies if any facts/timeline/general stuff are wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five needs a hobby. Vanya has a great idea.

“You know, Five, you really should get a hobby.” Allison said.

“I do,” Five retorted, not looking up from where he was making his coffee. 

Klaus huffed from where he was lounging. “You stay home all day and occasionally go outside with one of us. Come on, Five. Even _ I _ can see you really need a hobby.” He paused, “Like, really, really need a hobby.”

Five frowned even more, turning around to reply to Klaus when Vanya walked in.

“Sorry I’m late, a student was telling me about how-” She stopped, looking at her three siblings. “Did I interrupt anything?”

“Oh, just us saying that dear old Five needs a hobby! Nothing new!” Klaus sang, flopping back down onto the couch he was on.

“A hobby, “ Vanya blinked. “Hey Five, have you ever thought about learning an instrument?”

“What?” Five, Klaus, and Allison all said as one. 

“Wait, no. Actually, it does sound pretty good. Five, “ Allison turned to stare at him. “What do you think?”

“I’m...not sure?”

“Perhaps, “ Klaus drawled out. “Our dearest sister can explain for us?”

Vanya nodded, heading to the table and pulling out a chair to sit down.

“Like I was saying, it’s actually an offer from a student, which might actually be better for you. She was telling me about how she wanted to try teaching because it could help her with her own practicing.”

“Couldn’t you teach me yourself?”

“I could if you wanted to learn violin. The student is a cellist.”

“Oh, a cello!” Klaus clapped his hands. “How exciting!”

“A cello, “ Five muttered to himself. “Part of the string family, on the lower register as opposed to the violin.”

“You said student.” Allison interrupted. “How old exactly are you talking about?”

“I’m pretty sure she turned thirteen recently-”

“Thirteen! Five, she’s around your age!”

“What’s this?” Luther called out, having arrived in time to hear the last sentence along with Ben and Diego. 

“Please don’t set up dates for Five,” Ben said, sitting down besides Five, who gave him a grateful nod. “Without me here.” The nod became a glare. 

“We’re not setting up any dates for Five, “ Allison said sternly, but it quickly turned into a smile. “We may have found a hobby for him.”

“I, may have found a hobby for him,“ Vanya called out.

“ _ Vanya  _ may have found a hobby for him.” Allison corrected, rolling her eyes. 

The newcomers all brightened up, looking between Vanya and Five. 

“A hobby, “ Five bit out. “that consists of me learning cello from a thirteen year old student.”

“Music?” Diego asked, looking at Vanya who sighed.

“A student was telling me about how she wanted to try teaching because the last time she did, she also learnt a lot of things, and I mentioned it to Five.”

“I mean, it is a nice hobby,“ Ben tried, looking at Five. “you used to enjoy listening to Vanya practice right?”

Five sighed, then, not looking at anyone, “I’ll think about it.” And jumped. 

Klaus grinned, looking at his remaining siblings.

“That’s a yes if I ever heard one.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get their personalities right? This is my first time writing a TUA fic...
> 
> Alright so basically this is set after the apocalypse (both) are diverted, and no aliens. Grace is back, Pogo is back, Eudora never died, Dave and Klaus are is a kinda relationship, Vanya is happily with Helen. My reasoning for all this is just that after the apocalypses Five travelled back and left hints or something to change the timeline then the sibs all arrived in this slightly different 2019 that is (relatively) safe. yay. 
> 
> This is possibly the most self-indulgent fic I have written, and has been in a very spontaneous way so apologies in advance hehe. 
> 
> If y'all couldn't tell, Five is my favourite character and you know what we do to favourite characters! *evil cackling*  
> Like I said, very self-indulgent, not too sure about the accuracy in accordance to the Netflix series and the comics, but I'm 80% sure all the music terms and rants are accurate. 
> 
> No idea about an updating schedule- I don't update very regularly AND school is starting soon but this is self-indulgent I'll probably end up working on this whenever I'm stressed which is like 24/7 
> 
> (Five is almost constantly stressed and panicked and I cannot relate more to him, just with more confusion to the mix)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the girl. Do they seem OOC? I'm still learning lol pls be kind

“ _ Please _ don’t scare her away-”

“Who do you think we are, “ Diego scoffed, waving Vanya’s concern away. “We want the little shit to get a hobby as much as you do, and this is honestly the most we’ve gotten.”

“I am literally right here.” Five deadpanned. Diego grinned.

“Yeah, that’s the point.”

“Besides we already did a background check on her- all fine.” Luther offered.

“Settle down, Jesus.” Allison took a deep breath. “Alright, so. No scaring her away, we remain civil, and if she doesn’t turn out bad we try as hard as we can to get her to accept Five as a student.”

“Right.” The five siblings all chorused, while Five glared at them all. 

“Must you all be here? Vanya knows her, and she’s young. Besides, I can take care of myself.”

“You never know,” Klaus said. “one of us might take an interest in music!”

Thankfully, the knock saved the family from going through another argument.

“I’ll go get her, you all, behave.” Vanya said, hurrying to the door.

\-------

“Hi Miss Vanya!” 

“Hello Lix, thanks for coming all the way here.” Vanya smiled at the girl. “Come in, oh, no need to take your shoes off, here, this way.”

“This place looks amazing!”

“Thank you, can’t say I helped in decorating it however. You brought your cello?”

She nodded. “I’m on my way home from the school, no point in doubling back to get her.”

“Right, of course. Here, everyone, this is Lix. Lix, this is my family.”

The Hargreeves waved at Lix, who did a small, shallow bow before waving at them as well.

“Hello, my name is Lisbeth but please call me Lix. It’s nice to meet you all!”

She was slightly taller than Vanya, which translated to short but the siblings gave her the benefit of doubt because of her age. Lix looked very much normal and even generic, but Five supposed that that was what they were looking for anyways. He stood up and gave a small wave. 

“I am Five, I suppose you’ll be my teacher.” 

He’d meant for it to sound confident, but to his dismay, it sounded like a question. A very weak question. Lix didn’t respond negatively to it. She smiled and gave a small wave in response.

“Miss Vanya told me a bit about you, not too much,” She rushed to say when Five, Klaus, and Diego turned to glare at Vanya. “just some basic things about your age and stuff like um, how you don’t like to be touched so much?”

Well, that was fine. Five gave a silent thank you to Vanya  ~~_ his favourite sister _ ~~ for the heads up because, as much as he disliked showing weaknesses, fainting or going into a panic over something like a handshake would have been worse. 

“Of course. Well,” Five faltered, looking at Vanya, who thankfully intervened.

“Sit down, we don’t have to talk standing up.”

As they all settled down, she spoke up again.

“So Lix, do you have anything you’d like to say first about lessons?”

“Oh, well,” Lix startled, blinking. “first things first, do you know how to read music?”

Five frowned. It had never been needed; Vanya was the only one that learned music-related things, and he’d never needed any knowledge of music in the apocalypse or the Commission. 

“I could teach him,” Vanya volunteered. “I’ve taken theory so I’m fairly comfortable with bass clef.”

“That could work,” Lix nodded, her face thoughtful. “I don’t think you’ll need much time to pick it up. It’s a bit like a system- once you get the basics you’re set.”

Five nodded, inwardly pleased at how Lix didn’t treat him like a child. Although, he thought, this body is a year older than her. It could be just her being respectable because I still look older.

“Well, now that we’ve got the reading music part done, the next thing is for you to get a cello!” She smiled, looking excitedly at him.

“Already?” It was Allison, looking, like the rest of Five’s siblings, very out of her comfort zone with the topic of the conversation. 

Lix nodded. “If Five does end up learning quickly, it’d be best if he actually has a cello to practice with.”

“We can buy a cello in a few days. Meanwhile, Vanya can teach me to read music.” 

Blink. “We?”

“Well,” Five blushed slightly, knowing it wouldn’t be visible to the girl but quite visible to his family. “you are the expert here. It is obvious that to choose a good instrument, to have the one teaching it present would be preferred.”

“Wow,” Lix was smiling again. “thanks for your overwhelming support. Miss Vanya, maybe you can email me a time later? I’ll leave the location up to you.”

Vanya agreed, and with Lix’s part done, the siblings pounced on her. 

“How invested are you going to be in Five?” Ben.

“What kind of experience did you have the last time you taught?” Allison.

“What do you expect to gain from this?” Luthor.

“Gone on any dates?” Klaus.

“Any illegal activities?” Diego. ( _ “Diego!” _ )

“What’s your type?” Klaus again.

Five had to give it to her, she did pretty well with the bombardment of questions. Diego and Klaus’ questions in particular seemed to make her laugh slightly. 

\-------

“What did you think?” It was Vanya, back after showing Lix out.

Five didn’t respond right away, studying his hands. Lix had asked for him to hold them out, from which she proceeded to put her hand nearly on top of his, stopping so that Five could feel a faint heat coming from her palms but never too much. 

_ “You’ll go with a full size I think,”  _ She’d said, pulling her hand back, and that was that.

“Five?” Ben prompted.

“...What time next week, Vanya?”

(Afterwards, Five threatened to only take Vanya with him to the shop, to which Klaus sobbed dramatically,  _ “But we’ll miss your first cello! From your first hobby!”.  _ He will forever deny the warm feeling when his siblings had all rushed to hug him with warm smiles and “ _ You’re getting a hobby!”  _ because he might be getting better but get  _ off me before I kill every one of you! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this is the fastest I've ever updated. Don't get used to it though. I'm not really working towards a specific chapter length but I do end up writing somewhat the same amount for each chapters so there should be a consistency in length. Hopefully.  
> Lisbeth is not a real person, but she's heavily inspired by someone I'm very close to, and the things she says (and will say) may be different to your experience in learning music but lemme tell you, the person she's inspired by it lowkey a prodigy and I feel like Five would appreciate being treated that way more. Just saying.  
> I'm not used to writing for this many people- Vanya, Five, and Lix will be the main characters so far, but I'm hoping I'll get used to it and all the Hargreeves sibs will actually have more than like one line per chapter. 
> 
> Also dang Five is such a difficult character to write. Although it might be because he's a sassy genius and I'm a confused idiot. Apologies if Five seems less smart than he is I'm just really bad at writing smart characters cuz I'm not smart ;-;
> 
> On a whole different note, I just had my first day of school and I'm already super tired. There's like six different homework assignments already what the f u C k- 
> 
> Anyways stay safe y'all~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated hehe

“Vanya! Five! Stop pouring over your cult books already!”

“They’re not cult markings, Diego!” Vanya called back over the sound of Klaus laughing. “It’s music!”

“Well they look like cult writing to me.” Diego snarked, walking over to peer at the book in Vanya’s hands. “It’s just- dots and lines!”

“What do you  _ want _ , Diego?” Five gritted out, giving a side glare to Klaus who was still laughing.

“Allison wanted to know who’s going with you guys to get your, uh, cello?”

Vanya sighed, putting the book down.

“We don’t need many people, but Luther is a definite no. He’s too big. Otherwise, Allison, Klaus, Ben, and you are all welcome to join.” She winced. “Actually, no. That’s too many people. Pick, I don’t know, at most two.”

Five raised an eyebrow. “How small is this place?”

“Well,” Vanya shrugged. “They’re usually in a small to medium sized room, but what I’m most worried about is that most places have instruments out in the open, and I really don’t want to get banned for accidentally breaking them.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” Diego nodded. “So Allison and Ben.”

“What’s this about me and Ben?” Allison sauntered into the room, cup of tea in hand.

“You and Ben are coming with us to get Five’s cello.” Vanya replied.

“I’m surprised,” Allison turned to Diego. “I’d have thought you would pick yourself first.”

Diego rolled his eyes, taking a knife out and spinning it. 

“I don’t know shit about instruments, and if we’re talking about safety, come on, Five,Vanya, you, and Ben.”

“It makes sense.” Five said. “The four of us are more than qualified if anything happens.”

“Nothing should happen!” Vanya stressed, eyebrows furrowed. “We’re going on a perfectly safe trip to pick an instrument for Five with his teacher. Nothing is going to go wrong.”

Silence.

“Well then I’ll go tell Ben. Goodnight guys.”

Allison left, then Diego, and finally Vanya sighed, leaving the book on music theory behind with only a bit of hesitation.

“Try not to stay up too late, Five. See you in the morning.”

\-------

“ _ Fiveeeeeee! I thought you looooooved meeeeee! _ ”

“This is why we’re not taking you!” Five fumed, angrily swatting Klaus’ hand from where it was trying to ruffle his hair. HIs very neatly combed hair. 

“But it’s your first cello! From your first hobby! Why are you only taking them! I thought I was your favourite!”

Five stared at him.

“Ben and Vanya have always been my favourite. Get it right, Klaus.”

Said favourites snickered while Klaus wailed even more dramatically. 

“Um, should I come back in a few minutes?”

The five- Allison, Ben, Vanya, Five, and Klaus- turned around to see Lix standing awkwardly beside Luther, who looked just as awkward and embarrassed. 

“No. No, it’s fine. We’ll, um, leave now.”

Vanya smiled thinly at Lix, while Five took a deep breath, hands twitching. Ben just looked done, while Allison and Klaus were both laughing slightly, although Allison was doing a better job at hiding it.

“ _ Goodbye _ , Klaus. Sorry about that, let’s go.” Five walked out, very clearly not looking at Klaus. Vanya nodded, following Five out. Allison gave a small highfive to Klaus, who then proceeded to cackle loudly. 

“Does...this happen often?” Lix asked Ben, who had a blank face.

“Very often.” Ben nodded, Luther joining in. “You’ll get used to it.”

\-------

“Vanya! It’s nice to see you again. What will it be this time, a new string? Rosin? A rehair?”

“Hello Olaf.” Vanya smiled slightly. “And no, today I’m here because my little brother is getting his first cello.”

“Oh how exciting!” The now named Olaf clapped his hands, turning to look at Five. “You’ll be the brother then?”

“Yes.” Five nodded. 

“And, ah, Lisbeth, here to help?”

“Yep. It’s Lix, by the way.”

“Well then, come in,” Olaf led the way in, ignoring Lix’s last sentence. Said person sighed, but followed. Ben and Allison looked at each other, having been ignored by Olaf. Vanya nudged them.

“Don’t worry, it’s because he doesn’t know you guys and you’re not musicians.”

When the group arrived at the main room, Allison raised an eyebrow.

“I can see why you didn’t want Luther here, Vanya.” She looked around. “It’s...small.”

“Very small,” Ben agreed. “Luther would have knocked at least three things over by now.”

“Only three?” Five snarked, back turned to them. Whatever Ben was going to say was stopped by Olaf presenting the group with a row of cellos. 

“Go on, try them out.” He passed Five a bow. “Call me if you need anything!”

Five looked at the bow in his hands, then at Lix. She smiled at him.

“You heard Olaf. You should try them first, see which one is most comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olaf? Hm, methinks he has no connection to Australia, specifically a pair of violinists. Noooo, it's all a coincidence. (it's not)
> 
> A question for y'all: its there a preferred chapter length or is this ok? I know that I said this is purely self-indulgent so I don't really care about chapter lengths but honestly the only difference longer chapters make is that it takes more time for me to upload them.   
> If this chapter seems to end abruptly, that's because it's part of a larger chapter. I thought I should post something by now, so I split the chapter up *-*;;  
> This is totally not an excuse but damn why teachers be giving so much homework...
> 
> (any Kpop Stans here? I just started playing BU Story and it's amazing. Also, who's hyped for NCT 2020? I am :D)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do we even need summaries at this point? Y'all know the plot. Five is going through the wonder journey of learning cello.

Vanya, Allison, and Ben settled down on the couch by the window, while Lix started inspecting the cellos on view. 

“Here, these three say full size. Which one do you want to try first?”

Five stepped closer. The three Lix choose were all beautiful in his opinion. The one on the far right was a nice burnt orange colour with very faint lines. The middle one was more vintage, with a darker colouring than the first one, and with splashes of lighter colouring. The last one pointed out was more yellow than orange, with sections of darker colouring. 

“I’ll try this one first,” Five said, moving to pick up the cello on the far right.

“Alright, so this is the endpin, you can adjust it to your preferred height.” Lix pointed to the knob at the base of the cello, then gestured for him to sit down. 

“How does it feel? Comfortable? Try putting your hand-left- onto the fingerboard. That’s it, just press down, get a feel of the strings. Can you reach your hand comfortably across it? No strain?”

Five shifted, not entirely sure. 

“You don’t have to make a choice right now, there’s still three more to try!” 

“This one looks new, doesn’t it?” Vanya commented from her seat. Allison and Ben perked up at that.

Ben looked closer at the cello in Five’s hands. “How can you tell it’s new?”

“Well, instruments age, and for one, that cello doesn’t have any markings on it.” Vanya said.

Lix nodded, continuing from her explanation. “The colour is also more even than the others, which could be just because of how it was made and it didn’t age that way, but usually it’s like this because it’s a new cello.”

“I’ll keep trying, if you don’t mind.” Five interrupted, holding the cello slightly away from him.

“Of course! Want to try this one?” Lix pointed to the middle cello. Five nodded.

After doing the same adjustments she made to the first cello, Lix instructed Five to put his hand on the fingerboard and try it again. 

“This one feels,” He paused, trying to find the right word. “Better. Is it smaller?” He asked Lix.

“Alright, so this one goes on the ‘good list’! Last one-”

The last cello was the smallest for Five, meaning that in the end, Five chose the middle cello. Lix took the cello and played a few notes to test the sound out.

“I wouldn’t actually worry too much about the quality of the sound right now, “ She said to Five. “when you can play well and want to get better quality sound, then you start worrying about it.”

Finally, it was time to pay. 

“Actually, Olaf, do you have any cases here?” Vanya said after they had told Olaf the cello and bow they wanted.

“I have some, yes. Would you like to look at them too?” 

“Yes please.” To Lix, Vanya assured her that “we have plenty of money, and this gets having to get another case out of the way.”

Olaf left them to think over the choices again after leading them to another small room full of different instrument cases. Five walked over to a dark blue cello case, picking it up.

“It’s quite light.” He remarked.

“There’s usually two choices: you can get a heavy case with wheels, or a light case with no wheels.”

“Okay, wow, this is heavy!” Allison dropped the case she tried to pick up. “Maybe just go with no wheels, Five.”

“Sure.” Five shrugged. He wasn’t exactly weak, even in his thirteen year old body. And it’s not like the cases were that heavy. 

In the end, the group left with Five’s new cello packed neatly away in a carbon fiber ‘Cabernet’ case, complete with a new bow, some cloth, rosin, extra strings, and a green tube thing Lix insisted on buying. 

“It’s going to help when the weather gets all wonky, “ She explained. “I have two, and Miss Vanya has two smaller ones for violin. It’s always better to be over prepared than under prepared!”

Of course, Lix had been a bit hesitant when she saw the total, but the Hargreeves insisting that they had more than enough money plus Allison being an actual movie star put her at ease soon enough. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow for your first lesson then.” The group split up after having bought the necessary things, all heading home. 

“Thank you for your time, see you tomorrow.” The siblings all said their goodbyes. 

\-------

<https://images.app.goo.gl/7dLWNPFE9tjwQGBGA>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo 1K+ hits!  
> Never expected this to be that popular lmao, I thought it'd have like 50 hits.   
> Is this going to slow?   
> The whole thing about being okay taking things slow is really just because I'm working on my bow arm especially for Saint-Seans, so its a lot of slow, long notes, but mother dearest is getting fed up because she can't hear any improvement and it's been two months (she's not a musician) and I'm just kind of fed up. So guy! It's fine to take things slow! As long as there are results, take your time to polish it!!!  
> Also fuck school  
> (Trump signing blank paper is such a mood tho- me when I'm tryna look busy)
> 
> It's still quite early but do y'all have any pieces you want to see mentioned? Anyone that says Flight of the Bumblebee or Canon in D will get a Sacrilegious and Lamentable from me, Vanya, and Lix. (jkjk go ahead and recommend whatever uwu)
> 
> Also is the picture working? If it's not and you'd still like to see Five's cello case, just search 'Cabernet Cello Case' :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a special chapter but the only thing I could think of something I kinda want to do later so here's a normal chapter

“Five! Little oldest brother! How was your-”

“Hey guys. How’d it go?” Diego interrupted Klaus, looking up from where he was cleaning his knives.

“It went well.” Five informed him primly while Allison snorted and asked if Diego ever did anything else other than clean and sharpen his knives. She was promptly ignored.

“We managed to get all the basics,” Vanya added, setting the purchases down on the table while Five put the cello on his back down. “I’ll be honest, I’m jealous of your case Five. It looks much better than mine.”

“I quite like the colour, “ Ben called from where he was with Klaus. “It’s a nice shade of red.”

“Cabernet.” Five said. “Probably named after Cabernet Sauvignon, a type of red grape wine. The shade matches.”

“Aha! That’s why I thought the colour looked familiar!”

“Why am I not surprised other than Five, the only other person to recognize a colour named after a type of wine would be Klaus.” Allison muttered.

“I’m more concerned that Five recognized it.” Luther muttered back to her. “Although, I have seen him blackout drunk before so I suppose I shouldn't be.”

“I thought you were going to pick the blue one.” Ben admitted. “It seemed more like a shade you’d like.”

Five paused, looking at his case.

“Perhaps before I would have chosen blue,” He said, not looking away. “But now, this shade is a good reminder.”

“A reminder of what?” 

He stayed silent, then jumped to the kitchen. 

“I-hey! Five!” 

\-------

The next day, barely two minutes into Lix showing Five how to hold the bow, everyone except for Ben and Vanya were chased out of the room. (Five nearly chased them out of the house before he was calmed down) Vanya was allowed to stay as a fellow musician- Lix insisted for her to stay because ‘Miss Vanya is already an accomplished teacher! She can help!’- and Ben was allowed because he promised to keep to himself and his book in the corner.

(“We used to do this before when Vanya was practicing. I promise I won’t be a distraction.”)

By the end of the lesson, Five had mastered the bow, (No one mentions how he loses his grip and the bow slips to the ground with a loud  _ thud _ and Vanya and Lix both flinch) and had been assigned a one-octave C Major scale to practice. Lix had found an old book of scales (Yampolsky- it’s full of scales and way you can use them to practice techniques) and told him to “do one octave, and if you feel you want to do more, go to two octaves but the sound better be good”

Five had been hesitant in accepting lessons because he was more than familiar with how people looked down on him for looking like a teenager, but he’d been pleasantly surprised by Lix’s method of teaching. She didn’t look down on him, and she didn’t patronize him. Although, Five remembered that she was thirteen, which meant even like this he was still older than her. Lix taught him what she could in the time they had (one hour), then gave him what she wanted to hear next time. 

“It’s fine if you do more, like do more than one octave, but if you insist on doing more, I expect it to be polished and of good quality.” 

Later, when Five had quietly cursed over not managing to get a firm grip steady enough, she’d given him a pointed look. “I don’t care how long it takes to do something. We can spend a year on getting a good sound and I wouldn't be mad, as long as the results are good. Besides, I’ve spent a lot of time on just one thing. It was frustrating, but I can’t lie about how good the result was.”

Another thing Five was grateful for was how respectful Lix was of personal space (looking at you Klaus). Ever since the first time she had asked if he felt comfortable with her touching him, she’d kept it up, even when it was obvious how much easier teaching him the bow hold would have been if she’d held his hand. 

“You like her.” Ben had said to him quietly, after all was done and the rest of their siblings were safely out of hearing range. When Five said nothing, Ben had smiled softly, giving a light pat to his shoulder. “I like her too. She respects your boundaries. We should get Vanya a gift for introducing us.”

Five had snorted, but no one commented when Ben suggested they go to Vanya’s concert in two weeks time with a knowing look at Five.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea my initial idea for a special chapter for no.5 was just some background info on Lix, but I think it would be better to do that later, so y'all got a normal, slightly shorter chapter. Yay  
> I do have the next chapter ready, but after some thinking, I've decided to stay one chapter ahead so you guys don't end up having to wait like a year for the next chapter (shush don't think abt my other fics I want to actually be able to finish a fic)  
> I'm thinking of starting a tumblr/discord/twitter for this fic. What do y'all think? Which one would be easier for y'all?  
> (lmao do I have enough ppl that actually want to chat)  
> also-yay 1484 hits! ngl I got very excited when the hits were 1420 :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated

Too soon, it was nearing October, aka the Hargreeve’s birthday. They had known Lix for nearly five months by this point, and she’d slowly become a good friend to all the siblings. She was respectful to them, not going too deep if the conversation halted because of a trauma, instead diverting the topic to something else. On the other hand, Five had successfully learned the major and minor scales of most keys (C, D, E, F, G, A, B) for three octaves up to Lix’s standards, and had a handful of short pieces under his belt. He’d also finally gotten a phone at both Vanya and Lix’s insistence.

“I’m the only one you can ask to contact her, Five. At some point you’re going to have to contact her yourself.” Vanya had told him after he’d asked her about contacting Lix for some ~~help~~ opinions on the exercises he had. The next morning, Five had sighed, marched up to Ben, and demanded they go phone shopping. Of course, Klaus and Allison had ended up tagging along. After complaining (subtly) about not knowing how secure chatting apps would be, Lix had suggested him use something other than the messenger app that came with the phone. “Get a discord.” She said, showing him her discord app. “It’s pretty secure, plus it’s a great way to make friends-at least for me. Everyone pretty much minds their own business unless you're asking for help or like a listening ear. No one judges anyone.”

So Five downloaded the app, and sure enough, it was perfect. The two then started a slow friendship, Lix subtly teaching Five about the things he had missed during the years he had been gone. It didn’t go unnoticed by his family. 

They had managed to drag Five out for a walk in the park, and while they were resting, voices drifted over. 

“I had two hours of sleep. Two hours.”

“Sleep is for the weak. I’m running on coffee and Red Bull.”

“Mood.” Five mumbled. There was a gasp, his siblings had heard him.

Klaus was grinning. “Why, it might just be me but did Five dearest just say mood?”

“It’s not just you.” Allison said, badly suppressing her smile. “We all heard it, loud and clear.”

“What?” Luther frowned, making the two laugh.

“It seems like even Five knows more than Luther.” Ben remarked. Diego snorted, giving Luther a punch.

“You do have a phone don’t you? Come on, Luther. Get with the times.”

“How do you know about pop culture? It doesn’t seem like something you’d search up.” Vanya asked Five.

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business,” Five snapped, but sighed. “I have a phone. Lix is my only contact. Lix is also thirteen. I’m sure even you idiots can figure it out.”

The siblings all exchanged a look. Finally, it was Klaus that spoke first.

“Aw! Five finally has a friend!”

“Fuck off!”

 **“Language!”** Everyone chorused together. 

Five raised an eyebrow at Diego, who just shrugged. 

When they were back home again, it was Luther that spoke up.

“It’s a good thing though, that you’re making friends.” At Five’s glare, Luther hastily continued. “Not that you need friends, but we all genuinely like her too.”

“And also hrgnn-” Ben elbowed Klaus before he could continue whatever he was going to say. “And also feel free to welcome her over as your friend, not just your teacher.” Ben said, smiling as if his elbow wasn’t digging into Klaus’ stomach with said person hunched over.

Allison suddenly brightened. “We can invite her over for our birthday!”

“And now I regret everything.” Five said, staring right ahead. “Release me from this mortal coil.”

Klaus shook from laughter, resting his head on Ben, having completely forgotten about the elbow thing. Vanya and Allison both chuckled while Diego just laughed.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to Five saying stuff like that oh my god-”

“ _Goodbye_.”

Five jumped to his room and, after making sure the door was locked, he made his way to the bed and (flopped) sat down. 

* * *

**_Technically ur gen z (2)_ **

**Gon:**

I hate my siblings

**Killua:**

same

what happened?

**Gon:**

They’re all freaking out over me knowing pop culture

I blame you

**Killua:**

Ofc

About time they found out

**Gon:**

Wanna come over for our birthday

They’re making me ask you this

**Killua:**

Sure

Yea yea ik u tsun tsun

**Gon:**

Fuck off with the tsun already

And change the names 

**Killua:**

No

**Gon:**

Yes

**Killua:**

nO

**Gon:**

….

**Killua:**

haH sucker

So when’s ur birthday

Do I have to get y’all a present

I can hear my bank account crying already

**Gon:**

October 1

I’m pretty sure you have to get us all a present

Shsuh you don’t even have a bank account

**Killua:**

no u

**Gon:**

:\

**Killua:**

I can and I will invite ur sibs to discord

**Gon:**

No-

**Killua:**

_UwU_ yes

**Gon:**

It doesn’t have to be much

You could just get us each like a card

**Killua:**

gasp

I’m offended that u think I would show up at a birthday party with just a card

I think I’ll get u an old man sweater

wdyt

o l d m a n

**Gon:**

Firstly

no

secondly

n o

thirdly

n O

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I was thinking about chat names and I know I said this Discord but I couldn't resist them having changing chat names so yeah just pretend they're using a discord but also changing nicknames every time they think of a funny one.  
> Uh I really don't have anything to say other than hope y'all enjoyed? I kinda had to put in vine references and as a proud weeb the names kinda just came.
> 
> If anyone gets why I named them Gon and Killua, you get a bragging rights. If you don't watch Hunter x Hunter or read the manga its amazing.  
> (idk if y'all can tell but I have a soft spot for assassins apparently)


	7. Little question from me to y'all

Hey guys, I know how much people hate author's notes but dw I'm not announcing a haiatus or a break. It's just that this makes more people actually notice it cuz I don't think ao3 has a notification for changes in a chapter that's already published. I'll also take this chapter down later.

So, what I wanted to ask is actually how many uhh readers are musicians/know some music. A friend of mine (who doesn't do any music at all) had a bit of trouble understanding some stuff, and that got me thinking. Because if it's confusing for most of you, I can definitely put in like an explanation in the end/in the notes. 

Another thing is that I'm going to have Five slowly learning pieces, and I know there are some famous pieces ( _cough_ Flight of the Bumblebee, Canon in D _cough_ ) but I won't always use them. If people have trouble knowing placing the pieces, I can always put a recording in the fic.  
(lol it's also bc I need practice and recording pieces that are gonna go in this gives me motivation to actually practice and do it ._.;;;)

Also feel free to request pieces! 


End file.
